The Great Lyra Tonks: And So It Begins
by teacupsavage
Summary: After years of dreaming and waiting Lyra heads to Diagon Alley to embark on her own wizarding journey.


Chapter 2

The early sunrise peaked through the crack in crack of Lyra Tonk's window curtains. Lyra happily greeted the sunshine and eagerly climbed out of bed. Sleeping in was a thing of the past. Since her release from St. Mungo's she awoke at dawn. To her there was no time to waste and each day held a new adventure; that day especially.

The Tonkses were traveling to Diagon Alley after breakfast. Lyra spent many years of her life dreaming about her trip to get her school supplies and most of all, a wand. The memories from shopping with Nymphadora's first year provisions were burned vividly into her mind. She had recorded every detail of the people, the shops, and the magic. Lyra couldn't help but race through her wardrobe and throw on some clothes. It was finally her turn to embark on her own wizarding journey.

Lyra finished lacing up her shoes and took a final glance at herself in the floor length mirror. Despite the three month out of St. Mungo's she was still dazzled by her new reflection. Instead of the unrecognizable creature she had come to tolerate, Lyra now found comfort in the familiarity of her features. Her long sandy blonde hair and pale green eyes matched her father's. She was pleased to see that she too was blessed with the beauty of her mother and the twinkle in her eyes that Nymphadora had. But what she loved most about her new appearance was the ring that glistened on her left index finger; her most precious possession. It was all thanks that ring that she was able to be normal.

With an approving nod Lyra made her was to the kitchen. There she found her mother directing the plates of breakfast to the table with her wand. Nymphadora was already seated at her usually place and greeted her tiredly. Unlike herself, Nymphadora was not a morning person.

"Good morning dear," their mother cooed while she finished up the morning preparations.

Lyra took her place beside her sister. "Very good actually," she said merrily taking a bite of her egg.

"Of course," Mrs. Tonks said. "Your new adventure awaits."

Lyra looked down at her plate thoughtfully. Hopefully one day she could become a wonderful witch as her mother. Although her mother had once been a member of the muggle-hating, halfblood cursing, pureblood Black family her mother had broken the traditional mold. Regardless of her sorting into Slytherin at Hogwarts, Andromeda did not turn out to be a diabolical deatheater or a malicious murderor. Instead she married the halfblood Ted Tonks and was exiled from her family.

"Morning all," Mr. Tonks said warmly as he and his wife joined the family at their meal. She listened to her engage in their sweet banter. Lyra admired her parents' bravery and love. In the face of adversity their bond remained strong. She hoped to find the same strength inside herself when she went off to school. Lyra was confident that she could do it when she is sorted into Hufflepuff like her father and sister were.

"How will we be getting to Diagon Alley this year?" Lyra asked curiously after breakfast. No one had made any indication the morning's transportation.

"We'll be going by apparition today," Ted Tonks announced. Nymphadora gave a groan of disapproval. She loathed the compact and spinning sensation that came with that method of travel. "I'm sorry Nymphadora. It seems we've run out of floo powder. The unpleasant feeling only lasts for a moment," he added.

Nymphadora cringed at the sound of her name. Her short teal hair burned a bright red. "Dad, you know I hate it when you call me that!"

"I'm sorry Dora, it slipped my mind," he said absently. "Ah, here's your mother. Let's go." He motioned for Nymphadora to grab hold of his arm. "Hold tight now. I don't think we need any reason to go back to St. Mungo's," he joked. Nymphadora jabbed her father in the ribs with her elbow before linking her arm into his.

"Dad!" she scolded. "Don't be rude! Let's just get this over with," she sighed.

Mrs. Tonks gave a reassuring look to Lyra. "Ready?" she asked as her warm hand wrapped around Lyra's.

Lyra nodded. She had apparated once before and although she wasn't fully conscious at the time she remembered the compressed sensation it brought.

"On the count of three then," Mr. Tonks announced. "One, two, three-"

With a loud "snap" Lyra's home twisted and blurred away. For a few moments all that existed to her was her mother's hand and the feeling similar to a packaged sardine. But, the apparition was short lived. The cobblestone of Diagon Alley met Lyra's feet and the spinning void dissipated. Standing in front of her family and her now was the notorious wizarding bank, Gingotts.

Its white frame towered high about all of the other peculiar shops in Diagon Alley. Lyra wasn't looking forward to going inside the bank again. She never could get over the lasting impression the horrid looking goblin tellers had left on her.

"Goodness Dora!" Mr. Tonks exclaimed. "To think you'll be taking your apparition exam this year." He moved the very unsettled Nymphadora to Lyra. "Seeing as we can't have you soiling the nice floors of Gringotts, why don't you do some window shopping with your sister, Lyra? Some walking and fresh air should cheer you right up. Your mother and I will catch up." The Tonks parents gave Lyra a brief explanation of the location of stores the girls would need to visit and then the adults parted leaving Lyra linked arm-in-arm with her still queezy sister.

"What first?" Lyra inquired of Nymphadora. To Lyra's surprise her sister suddenly had much more energy as she pulled Lyra in the direction of Gampol and Japes.

"I need a quick laugh," Nymphadora explained.

Gambol and Japes was just as crowed as Lyra remembered it. With its ridiculously high shelves and narrow aisle ways filled with pranks. The occasional snap of a gag going of rang throughout the shop. Lyra was intrigued and wished to explore. She slipped carefully from her sister's grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nymphadora asked as she tried to pull her sister back.

"Just taking a look," Lyra piped out as she immersed herself into the group of magical folk pouring into the shop. "I'll find you in a bit." Lyra pressed on into the depths of the store before her sister could object. She was sure that Nympahdora didn't need her around to find a laugh in this place. Once she had wriggled free from the packed entryway aisles Lyra wandered the less popular sections. There seemed to be a wide variety of gags and pranks for everything, but Lyra was looking for something in particular. Lyra searched a small book case of clearance items. Its contents interested her. The covers had everything from clever insuts for all occasions to mad-libs that magically portrayed the invented scenes. However, Lyra was looking for something a little different…

"Ah-ha!" said Lyra happily. She snatched up a book on pranking devices. Hastily she opened the book.

Lyra gasped. A thick, gray cloud of smog splattered all over her face. She dropped the book in shock and jumped to her feet.

"Oiy, George, have a look at that!" said a boy through bots of laughter. "That girl found a book that spits soot!"

Feeling very startled and embarrassed Lyra looked to see a pair of red hair and freckled boys coming toward her. A very familiar feeling crept across her face and to her scalp… "We _have_ to get that book for Percy," said the other twin."Can we see that book-Hey it's turning your hair pink too! Fred, look at that!"

Lyra knew it! She glanced at her now bubble gum pink strands of hair. Looks like her ring didn't stop every transformation… Her anxiety built as children drew near to marvel at her hair and the book that supposedly caused it. They were going to tease her, call her a freak, and who knows what else! She had to get out of the shop before any other part of her body decided to change color.

Lyra bolted out of the shop. She ignored the unfortunate people she pushed and shoved past to escape Gambol and Japes. The distant cries of Nymphadora followed her, but she kept running. Her mind begged for a hiding place, a nice quiet place to calm down. Quickly, Lyra fled into an older and unoccupied shop. Against the other side of the door she snapped her eyes shut and began breathing deeply.

"_Why hadn't it worked?"_ Lyra's thoughts raged as she twisted the ring on her finger. _"I'm supposed to be normal now!"_ Her finger touched the black stone's coolness and a tranquil feeling coursed from it. Lyra sighed deeply. She wasn't normal. She could never be normal and for her to rely on a piece of enchanted jewelry was foolish. Lyra would have to accept who she was.

"What an extraordinary girl you are. I have just the wand for you."

Realizing that she was no longer alone, Lyra opened her eyes only to be shown otherwise. Whoever had spoken was still around because from the depths of the wand shop she could hear the rustling of boxes and the rolling of a bookcase ladder. It was just Lyra's luck for her to run to the store she was most looking forward to.

"Mr. Olivander?" Lyra called out softly as she stepped toward the front counter. "I'm sorry for starling you sir, but I can explain…." Her voice trailed off.

"No need," said the wandmaker. He emerged from a row of unorganized wand boxes with a rather dusty box in hand. "This wand has grown particularly restless recently. It's curious that you happen to arrive at the very moment it had thrown itself off the shelf." Olivander placed the jittery box upon the table. Lyra raised her eyebrows in astonishment. It is said that wands choose the wizard, but Lyra had not imagined hers choosing her so drastically.

The elderly man opened the wand box. "Normally I would not be so sure as to present a wand without the proper measurements, but it seems the wand has already chosen you Lyra Tonks." Lyra was not surprised by Mr. Olivander knowing her name. He never forgot a wand he has sold and Lyra had come with Nymphadora to buy hers. Now, it was Lyra's turn.

Without hesitation Lyra reached out with her right hand and carefully drew the wand into her hand. She gazed at its ornate, lace pattern handle and white finish. The wand felt warm in her grasp. The connection between her and her wand was now unbreakable. Lightly, Lyra flicked her wrist as she had seen her parents and sister do so many times before and a great bouquet of flowers appeared on the table.

"I thought you might be here."

Lyra turned with a proud grin to face her sister. She and her family were standing in the doorway, their faces each expressing their deepest admiration.

"Looks like you've found a match, sis," Nympahdora said proudly.

Lyra looked back to Mr. Olivander for his approval.

"It most certainly does," he said complacently.


End file.
